


Kindred Spirits

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: Hannibal (TV), X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Pseudoromance, Self-Reflection, Subtext, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two like-minded killers cross paths and share a short musing. But then again, perhaps they are more different than they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

Seishirou watches the dispelling smoke as it curls up towards the ceiling. The other man finds it crass, he can tell, and that amuses him.

"I can't decide," he pauses as he takes another drag, "whether to kill him, or let him kill me." The other man inclines his head in consideration.

"I also can't decide, whether to forgive or eat him."

Seishirou wonders, is curious. "Do you love yours?" he asks.

"Yes," the man answers easily. "Do you?"

"No, I hate him." He's nearly down to the filter now.

"Ah," hums the other. "Is that not very nearly the same thing, though?"

Seishirou says nothing. He smokes in silence, for a while, until the man speaks again.

"You and I, we're not alike," he says, "but in the end, we are both after the same thing."

Seishirou smirks at this. "And what is that?"

"To _change_ them."

Seishirou frowns, and crushes cigarette remains beneath his heel. "I must be going." He makes to leave.

"Goodbye," replies the stranger, the same amused smile that Seishirou had worn just minutes ago gracing his lips. "I wish you well." He knows too much, knows too well, and Seishirou is glad to never meet him again.


End file.
